You're the Air I Breathe
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: Hannily one-shot series. Just short prompts. They are all related to my "Jealous" series. Hanna/Emily Femslash. Fluff, romance, angst, humor, family, and drama. Send me prompts!
1. Movie Night

One shot.

Hanna had just woken up, and she really didn't feel like getting out of bed. She knew that Emily was either in the shower or downstairs with her mom. Today was Saturday so she could lie in bed all day, and be lazy with her girlfriend, without having to deal with all the idiots at school.

"Em!" Hanna called. Downstairs she heard her mom laugh and Emily's laughter came right after that.

"Yes Hanna?" Emily called back.

"Come upstairs!" She called back down.

"Why? Are you hurt or something?" Emily asked, teasingly.

"Mom, tell Emily to listen to me!" I whined.

"Hanna, you're being lazy. Come down here and have a nice breakfast with us!" Ashley called back to her daughter. She loved that Hanna was so happy with Emily; it made her feel like she was doing something right.

"No!" Hanna laughed.

Hanna heard Emily sigh and she heard the stairs creek slightly under Emily's feet as she made her way up the stairs. Soon her bedroom door was opened and Emily walked in with an amused face.

"Hello, beautiful." Emily giggled and flung herself onto the bed.

"Hi, cuddle with me?" Hanna asked, using her big blue eyes to lure Emily in.

"Of course I will, but you have to promise me that we can have a movie night tonight." Emily told her with her signature Fields' smile.

"That sounds pretty fantastic actually. Deal." Hanna smiled and Emily scooted closer to her. Hanna wrapped Emily in her arms and pulled her close, connecting their lips. Emily responded eagerly to the kiss making Hanna moan. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Hanna's hands tangled themselves into Emily's hair, pulling her closer. Emily's hands found Hanna's waist and her fingers danced along the hem of her shirt. Hanna's tongue teased Emily's lower lip, begging for entrance, which Emily granted. When their tongues touched, both girls let out a moan. Emily's fingers decided that they weren't satisfied without touching Hanna's silky skin. They moved under Hanna's shirt and teased the skin there.

"God Em, your hands are freezing!" Hanna cried, pulling away from Emily's lips.

"I know, and you're really warm. Warm me up please!" Emily giggled.

"I knew more than one way to warm you up, Emily." Hanna winked. She then began kissing down Emily's jaw and neck.

Emily gasped and hit Hanna's arm. "Hanna, your mom is in the house!"

"You just have to be quiet." Hanna got out through kisses.

Emily pushed her away lightly and kissed her cheek. "No, but maybe when she leaves. Plus, Aria and Spencer are going to come over."

"Why?" Hanna whined.

"Because it's Saturday and they always come over on Saturdays." Emily giggled.

"Why can't I just spend the day with my girlfriend? Without my best friends?"

"Because, your girlfriend and your best friends are best friends so that makes your girlfriend your best friend too. And best friends have to congregate. Duh."

"What?" Hanna looked confused.

"Nothing, just know that Spencer and Aria are coming over soon." Emily sighed.

"Fine." Hanna huffed. "Can you at least take your hands out of my shirt? You're making me horny."

"How is that making you horny? My hands are just sitting on your stomach."

"Yeah, but all I can think about is what they would be doing if I had my way with you." Hanna smirked again.

"You're a pervert, and I refuse to move my hands. They're freezing."

"Whatever." Hanna sighed. "What time is it?" she asked before yawning.

"Almost noon."

"Why the hell am I up so early?" Hanna groaned. Emily knew, all too well, after three years of being in a relationship with her and six total years of them being best friends, Hanna shouldn't be up before one on the weekend.

"I don't know, but now that you're up, go brush your teeth and come eat breakfast with your mom and I."

"Why do you two have to be such great friends? I thought after your mom came back, that you two would stop spending so much together." Hanna groaned again.

"Your mom is like my second mom. Plus, I miss living here. My house is so big and empty all the time. I loved being here. Spending every night with you." Emily sighed.

"I miss that too." Hanna smiled sadly, softly brushing her lips over Emily's.

"I love you." Emily looked into Hanna's deep blue eyes.

"I love you more."

"No." Emily instantly replied.

"Oh yes. I love you more in one pinky, than you love me." Hanna argued.

"No. I love you from here to the moon and back."

"I love you more than there are miles in the galaxy." Hanna giggled.

"Now we just sound like one of those really sappy couples. I thought we were cooler than that." Emily groaned.

"We are, but I just had to let you know how much I love you." Hanna shrugged. She finally rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

"No! You're so warm!" Emily called after her.

"I had to pee!" Hanna called from the bathroom.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're done."

"Fine."

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were sitting in the Fields' living room watching _Pitch Perfect. _Hanna was sitting on the love seat next to Aria, and Emily was laying on the floor beneath them. Spencer was sprawled out on the recliner.

"I love Fat Amy. She's the perfect kind of person." Hanna laughed.

"She's just an obnoxious girl, like every other girl her age." Aria sighed.

"How dare you say that? Fat Amy should be president. That would be a country I would want to live in." Hanna added.

"Well, considering she wasn't born in America, she can't be president." Spencer corrected.

"Sorry, Ms. Official. A girl can dream right?"

"Your dreams are weird." Aria said.

"You guys are mean today. What the hell is wrong with you two? Oh! Are you two fuck buddies now? Is Aria holding out on you Spence? You know, before Emily and I had sex for the first time I-." Hanna started before being cut off by Spencer.

"No Hanna, we told you that what happened was just a onetime thing. I'm with Toby and she's with Ezra."

"So you wouldn't be opposed to doing it again?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hanna! Does everything go in one ear and out the other with you?" Aria scolded.

"Yeah." Hanna answered seriously.

"I don't understand how Emily has been a relationship with you for three years. Hell, I don't even know how I managed to stay friends with you since 5th grade." Aria huffed.

"You know you love me, and I know Emily loves me. She's my soul mate."

"Well, apparently opposites do attract, because you two are nothing alike. At all." Spencer snickered.

"Em, you haven't said anything this entire time. You okay?" Aria asked.

"She's totally asleep. She hates this movie." Hanna chuckled.

"That's weird how you know that without even looking at her."

"I told you we're soul mates. Plus, she's my girlfriend and my best friend. PLUS, I lived with her for almost a year. I know how she works." Hanna shrugged.

"You two might as well just get married."

Hanna held up her left ring finger to show off her sliver band ring. "We're working on it."

"You two are too in love. It makes my heart ache." Aria finally smiled back.

"Thanks."

"I think you two should wait before making any more huge decisions." Spencer added.

"Seriously, what is up your ass today?"

"Nothing, but do you know the statistic for straight-out-of-high-school marriages?"

"No, and I really don't want to or care enough to know. I thought you got over Emily once you realized that she is not into you!" Hanna almost yelled.

"Hanna, I am trying to get over her, but honestly, do you think it's easy? Emily is perfect. You of all people should know that. She is really hard to get over." Spencer replied calmly.

"I know, but seriously, try harder. Emily is my girlfriend. She doesn't want to be constantly hit on by her best friend. Emily loves you and she cares a lot about you, and you're ruining your friendship with her by being so smitten. Plus, you're supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't steal each other's girlfriends."

"I know that Hanna! I'm sorry that I can't shut my brain up. I'm trying my hardest. It's not exactly helping that I see her everyday and we hang out and we have sleepovers and we are so close! It's fucking hard. She's the girl that every girl wants."

"Guys, stop fighting. You're going to wake Emily up and she's going to be upset that you're fighting again."

"Whatever. Let's just watch the movie." Hanna sighed, angrily.

"Honestly Hanna, do you think I like being in pain? Do you think I like being in love with someone I can't have? Is that what you honestly think?"

"Yes." Hanna replied.

"Then you're dead wrong. I'm trying. HARD."

"Not hard enough apparently."

"Seriously Hanna, I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry that you don't believe me. You're my best friend and I'm trying everything to stop my feelings." Spencer looked sincere.

"All I'm asking is that you back off a little. You're going to have to understand that Emily and I aren't going anywhere, anytime soon."

"I get that. And I'm sorry for putting you through so much." Spencer sighed.

"Thank you. Now let's watch the movie." Hanna turned back to the screen. Aria or Hanna didn't notice the silent tear that rolled down Spencer's face as she glanced longingly at Emily.

OH! More drama? I think yes!

Keep reading!


	2. Hurt

One-shot

Hanna was heated. Who the hell did Shauna think she is, confronting Emily like that?

"Han, it was really nothing. She was just trying to get into my head before the swim. In all reality, she didn't even have to do that, because I messed myself up by taking those stupid painkillers." Emily sighed and ran her fingers through Hanna's hair.

"Yeah Han, Emily's a big girl. She can handle this on her own." Aria added.

"Aria, you're the reason that she has this injury. If it weren't for you sticking around, looking after Mona, Emily wouldn't have had to protect you from that damn car!" Hanna huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be nosey. With –A you really can't be nonobservant." Aria defended.

"True story, Hanna. Plus, Emily's fine. It's not like she died. She hit her head while swimming and got stiches. –A has done far worse things to us." Spencer reminded.

Hanna rolled her eyes and kissed Emily's fingers that weren't running through her own blonde locks.

"Whatever, just know that when we find this bitch, I won't show mercy."

"Hanna, you're the fluffiest person I know. What's the worst you can do? Attack them with a pink, fluffy lamp?" Spencer and Aria shared a laugh.

"That was one time! I didn't really have many options. I was either the fluffy lamp, or a tube of mascara. You pick."

"I don't understand why you're so upset. If anything, shouldn't Emily be the one that's upset? –A just cost her an opportunity to get into Stanford. That's a great school." Spencer said.

Hanna's eyes saddened and she looked away from her best friends. Emily kissed Hanna's head and wraps her arms around Hanna's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

"She doesn't like to think about me going away to college. It's a really sore spot for her." Emily explained.

"Aw, that's sweet." Aria cooed.

"Yeah, its sweet, but Hanna, don't you want Emily to go to the college of her dreams? It's not like we're going to be able to stay in high school forever. I, for one, cannot wait to get out of Rosewood."

"I want Emily to go to any college she wants, but I don't want her to leave me behind. Honestly, how long do you think it's going to take until people start to realize how beautiful and perfect she is? An hour? Maybe less?"

"You guys have been together forever! There isn't a single person in this town that isn't waiting for your wedding invitation. My mom is basically waiting for you two to announce your engagement." Aria told her.

"That's actually true. Melissa asked if you two were engaged the other night, at dinner. Then again, Melissa is a smartass. Maybe she was just trying to annoy me."

"You know, I'm really starting to hate sleepovers." Aria joked. All four girls laughed.

"I know you guys definitely don't want to hear this, but I'm horny." Hanna randomly spoke. Emily laughed loudly while Aria and Spencer shared a look.

"That's not something you say to a bunch of your friends, Han. You couldn't have waited until Aria and I left?"

"No, it had to be said. Usually, after one of Emily's meets, I reward her." Hanna smirked.

"Well, the paramedic said no strenuous activity. That counts." Aria reminded.

"You guys are no fun. It's not like I'm going to try to smash her through the headboard. All I want is a little alone time with my girlfriend. Is that so bad?"

"Yeah, she has stitches. She can bleed through them and then have to be rushed back to the hospital." Spencer warned. "Do you want that to happen?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "No." She said stubbornly.

"Good. Now that I've seen that you're okay, Emily, I'm going to head out. I have an AP book to finish and I have to start my report that's due in a week." Spencer announced as she stood.

"Why did you even take AP English? Mrs. Myers is a psychopath. She glares at me when I walk down the hallway."

"Yeah Han, because you called her a terribly dressed cat lady that likes to watch young people live their lives." Aria replied.

"Hey, in my defense, I wrote that in a private note. She had no right reading it." Hanna defended.

"Yeah, but you passed it really obviously to me." Emily murmured sleepily.

"Em, don't fall asleep. Remember, the doctor said that you had to be awake for over 6 hours. I set an alarm on your phone for 2 am, then you can go to sleep." Hanna reminded.

"But babe!" Emily whined. "I'm sleepy."

"No whining. Let's go downstairs and make some coffee. Maybe we can make a midnight snack too." Hanna suggested.

Emily sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

All four girls made their way downstairs. When they walked into the lobby area there was a note on the mirror written in red lipstick.

"Don't think that you got away easily, Bitches, the game hasn't even begun. –A." They all read.

"Well, looks like there's more to this puzzle girls." Spencer sighed heavily.

"Let's just go. I need you to drop me off at home so I can get ready for my date with Jake, and Hannily needs some alone time."

"Fine. Bye guys." Aria and Spencer left and Emily and Hanna walked to the kitchen.

"What else do you think –A wants for us to find?" Emily asked as she pulled out the mirror cleaner and some paper towel.

"I don't really know, but I'm going to need you to stay away from cars and pools for a while. You could've died, and I don't know what I would do if that were the case."

"I can't promise to stay away from those things, but I promise that I'll be more careful." Emily smiled towards her overprotective girlfriend. Even though she was small, she could still do some damage.

"Good. I need you." Hanna crossed the room and planted a kiss on Emily's lips.

"I need you too. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go clean that lipstick off the mirror. Start the coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes." Emily kissed Hanna's lips again and then her forehead.

"Deal."


	3. Interruptions

Hanna pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth, desperately trying to taste girlfriend. Her hands found their way into Emily's hair and she climbed further on the bed to straddle Emily's lap. Emily's hand found their way to Hanna's butt, grasping the flesh. Hanna gasped into Emily's mouth, and Emily took the opportunity to kiss down Hanna's neck and jaw.

"Em." Hanna panted, her fingers curling into Emily's hair, pulling her closer.

When Emily's lips found their way back to Hanna's, the kiss got impossibly deeper. The intensity was enough to make both girls heads spin.

"Girls, do you- OH GOSH, I'M SO SORRY!" Ashley Marin screeched as she walked into Hanna's bedroom. Since Emily had lived their close to nine months, Ashley was used to giving the girls their privacy, knowing that they weren't exactly abstaining from anything. She knew that they had a strong relationship and really didn't mind that they have taken that step in their relationship.

"Mom, could you knock?" Hanna blushed and climbed off of Emily, to sit beside her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you needed anything from the store. I'm on my way now, and I know you said something about wanting some popcorn?"

"Yeah, Mona is coming over tomorrow and I wanted some popcorn for when we watch Gossip Girl."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, but can you take your time at the store?" Hanna asked. Emily blushed and hit Hanna in the arm.

"Hanna! Mrs. Marin, I'm so sorry. Don't listen to her."

"It's okay, Emily. As for you, Hanna, I really don't know where I went wrong in raising you with manners."

"Mom, I don't walk in on you when you're getting your mack on with the pastor."

"Hanna!" Emily scolded.

"That's because I don't get my 'mack' on with the pastor. We are adults, and we know how to take things slowly."

"Mom, can you please just go? You know that I don't get much alone time with Emily anymore. We promise to keep our clothes on." Hanna sighed.

"Fine, but remember that we have dinner with your father tonight. Emily, you are more than welcome to join us."

"I would love to. Why didn't you tell me about this, Hanna?"

"Because, I told my mother that I am not going. I don't want to hear about his new family!"

"Hanna, you have to give your father a chance to get back into your life. He's trying. That's what counts, right?" Ashley told her.

"No, you know what counts? All the birthdays he missed, all the times I needed him and he wasn't there, when I got hit by a car, when I was going through the heartbreak of losing one of my best friends. That's what counts. He wasn't there for any of that." Hanna said bitterly.

"I think we should go." Emily whispered to her girlfriend.

"Hanna, I can't make you go, but I think you should just hear him out. Just this once. If he doesn't seem sincere, or if he doesn't stay true to his words, then you can kick him out of your life for good. That's all I'm going to say. I'll be back in an hour." With that, Ashley left the room.

Emily turned to Hanna and placed little kisses on her cheek. Hanna melted into her and sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Emily asked.

Hanna sighed again. "I don't know, but I don't want to think about this right now. I want to spend some time with you. I haven't seen you all week."

"I know, I'm sorry. Swimming has been kicking my butt lately. I don't really have to do anything. With this meet coming up, I have at the top of my game."

"You're always at the top of your game, Em. No swimmer is faster than you." Hanna wiped the little lip gloss that was smudged on Emily's face.

Emily moved Hanna's hand gently and placed another kiss on her lips. This kiss was slow and very passionate.

"Thank you. Now, let's get some studying done! I heard the test in Algebra 2 is going to kick our butts." Emily suggested.

"All the tests in Algebra 2 kick my butt. If it weren't for you and Spencer, I'd be failing."

"Just be glad that you aren't. You have a solid C+, and if you do really good on this test, you could even possibly have a B-."

"Yeah, but that's only if I get like an A."

"If we study, you could get an A!"

"I doubt it. Can we make out instead?"

"No."

"Fine." Hanna huffed and opened her Algebra book.


	4. Mistakes

What happens when Hanna's biggest fear comes true?

Hanna was broken.

Emily had broken up with her just a mere five minutes before this, and she felt like her world was crumbled and on the ground.

"Hanna?" Ashley called into her daughter's bedroom. She had witnessed Emily leave the house in tears just a few seconds before she rushed upstairs to console her daughter.

Hearing no answer, Ashley swung the door open and rushed into the room. There she found Hanna sitting on her bed, with her face implanted in the pillows. Her body was convulsing and her fingers gripped so tightly onto the pillow that Ashley was sure they were going to break from strain.

"Hanna? Honey, are you okay?"

Hanna still didn't answer her, but her cries got louder and more heart aching. Ashley knew that she wasn't going to get an actual answer from her daughter, so instead she climbed into Hanna's bed and took her into her arms.

The rest of the night was spent shushing and comforting her broken daughter.

At 5 the next morning, Pam got a very worried phone call from Ashley.

"Has Emily told you anything?"

"No, I finally got her to stop crying and fall asleep around 3:30 in the morning. I called the school and told them she wouldn't be going to school today. I'm going to try to talk to her when she wakes up, but I have a feeling she won't tell me much."

There was a moment of silence on the phone between the two women.

"…Do you think it's really over?" Neither woman knew what to answer.

Aria and Spencer were completely oblivious to the fact that their best friends were fighting, and that was the reason they were absent.

"Do you think they had a long night, or another sick day?" Aria asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, but it's really unlike them to not tell us why they aren't here."

"Well, there's an hour until free period. Maybe we should go see them."

"Yeah, I'll meet you by your locker?" Spencer confirmed. Aria nodded and they went their separate ways.

Emily hadn't moved from her position since she woke up. Her body was aching and her headache was so bad that she felt like her head was literally splitting in half.

But Emily couldn't care less.

Pam came in periodically to ensure that Emily hadn't harmed herself, and was actually still alive. She was so worried about her daughter, and she had called Wayne to inform of the things that were happening. He had asked to speak with her, but the triumph was shot down by Emily's refusal to mutter a single word.

Hanna was in worst condition than Ashley had ever seen her in. Her blonde hair was tousled and wild, her clothes were wrinkled, her face was smudged with makeup, and her eyes were bloodshot.

Unlike Emily, Hanna had spoken to her mom enough to know that she and Emily had in fact broken up. Ashley knew that this was one of Hanna's biggest fears. Hanna had loved Emily since the 7th grade, and now, in their senior year, loved Emily more than she had ever loved anything.

"Do you know why she did this?" Ashley asked. A fresh stream of tears rolled down Hanna's face.

"It's so stupid! We got into a stupid fucking fight over me being a jealous asshole. It's all because of Spencer!"

"I thought you had forgiven Spencer?"

"I did, and we are still best friends. I don't know why, but every time she even mentions Spencer's name I get so angry!"

"It sounds like you don't trust her." Ashley said quietly.

"That's what she said. I just don't know why she broke up with me." Hanna cried.

"Hanna, a relationship is based on trust. You've already gotten into so many fights because you're jealous of Spencer. I would've broken up with you too. It's obvious that Emily loves you. You've been together close to four years. You have to stop being so jealous."

"Mom, you're making a lot of sense right now, but I already knew all of this. I know that I'm not supposed to be jealous like this all the time, but I can't help that I feel that way." Hanna cried.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me how I can get her back. I love her, mom."

"I know you do sweetie. Why don't we go over to the Fields'? We can talk to Emily. How does that sound?" Ashley asked. Hanna's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she thought of seeing Emily again.

"Okay."

Pam was surprised when she answered the door to find the Marin's on the other side.

"Ashley, Hanna." Pam greeted. She stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello Pam." Ashley replied. Hanna avoided eye contact with the woman that looked so much like the woman she was in love with. She was ashamed that she was the one that broke her daughter's heart, even though she promised she would never.

"Are you two here to see Emily?" Pam asked.

"Yes, Hanna wants to talk with her, and I think that it would be best if the girls spoke."

"I agree. I'll go and get her. You two can make yourselves at home in the living room." Pam said before going up the stairs and into Emily's room. Emily had just gotten out of the shower, after Pam made her, and gotten dressed in some more pajamas.

"Em, Hanna and her mom are here." Emily's eyes widened and tears sprung from them.

"W-what?" She definitely wasn't ready to see Hanna yet.

"They want to talk."

"I can't see her mom. I'm not ready. Please understand." Emily pleaded.

"I know you may not be ready, but I think that you two need to at least talk on behalf of Aria and Spencer. They are going to want to know what's going on between you two. I think if you two are really over, you should try and remain friends."

"Mom, I can't be around her right now. The second I see her big, beautiful, blue eyes I'm going to cave. I need her to realize that she has to trust me."

"So that's what this is about?" Pam questioned.

"Yes. She thinks that I'm going to leave her for Spencer. I'm tired of her not trusting me. It hurts." Emily cried.

"Oh Honey. You want to hear a story?" Pam asked and Emily nodded.

"When your father was first enlisted, he had to be stationed in Georgia for a month. I convinced myself a million times that he was cheating on me, and after a while I exploded on the inside. I told him that I couldn't be an army wife. So we ended."

"You and dad broke up?" Emily's eyes widened again.

"We did. For about a week, before we realized that we were being stupid. We loved each other, and we needed to have trust in each other. You and Hanna are not over. You two love each other more than any two people I've even seen. Even more than your father and I do, and I love your father from here to the moon and back. You and Hanna need to talk and I know that's not going to be easy, but it will work." Pam told her.

"…I'm scared."

"Of what?" Pam pushed some of Emily's hair behind her ear.

"What happens if we really are over?"

"…Then you have to be strong and try to remain friends. Remember, she was your friend before this, and she will be your friend after." Pam kissed Emily's forehead and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed and out of the room.

As they descended down the stairs, Emily's heart began racing faster and faster. She knew that once she saw Hanna, her heart would instantly forget why they were even fighting and take her back instantly. Emily didn't want that to happen. She wanted Hanna to realize that she needed to have trust in her.

They finally arrived in the living room, and Hanna's blue eyes locked with Emily's chocolate brown ones.

"Hello Emily." Ashley smiled. Emily was like another daughter to her, and just because she and Hanna aren't doing well, doesn't mean that she didn't love Emily the same.

"Hi Ashley." Emily almost whispered back. Hanna noticed that Emily sounded so broken and she was the one to blame for that.

"Ashley, would you like to join me in the kitchen while the girls talk this out?" Pam asked.

"Of course. You can show me the recipe to that amazing linguini that you always make." Ashley followed Pam into the kitchen, leaving Emily and Hanna alone.

Once they were out of sight, Emily sat on the loveseat opposite the couch that Hanna was sitting on.

"Hi." Hanna said. Emily didn't reply, she just looked at the blonde haired beauty.

"I really don't know what to say right now, but I know that I still love you more than anything." Hanna confessed.

Emily sighed and her body visibly relaxed. "Han, you know I'm still in love with you just as much as you're still in love with me. We're in love and that's not going to change anytime soon, but you have to know that when you don't trust me, it kills me."

Hanna crossed the room and sat next to Emily. "I know. I really don't know why I'm so jealous. I know that you aren't going to leave me for Spencer, but I know that she's always going to be the better person for you. She's going to an Ivy League school, she going to be a lawyer before she's 30, and she's beautiful. I'm just a blonde nobody that is going to end up being a nothing in life."

Emily put her hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Stop that! You're not nothing. You are the most amazing, beautiful, passionate person alive. You may not being getting into an Ivy League school, but neither am I. You're going to be somebody, Hanna. You are probably going to be a very successful fashion designer, or a magazine editor. You would be amazing at either one. Either way, you're going to be successful, and I am going to be right by your side. You don't need to compare yourself to Spencer. I'm yours, not hers. I never will be hers."

Hanna didn't know if she could, but she went in for a kiss and Emily closed the distance between their lips. Hanna sighed in relief into the kiss and put her hand on the back of Emily's neck, moving her closer. Emily's hand gripped Hanna's hips and pulled her closer as well.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Hanna asked, breaking the kiss.

"Of course!" Emily giggled.

"I'm sorry about the 14 hour break up. I promise that I won't be so jealous. I will try my very hardest." Hanna promised.

"Good, and I promise that I will never leave you for Spencer."

The promises were sealed with another kiss.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Emily went to go answer it. On the other side stood a very worried looking Spencer and Aria.

"Hey, why weren't you guys at school today?"

Hanna and Emily shared a look.

"It's a long story." They replied in unison.


	5. Sick Day

One shot

Hanna's POV

"Emily, hurry up we're going to be late for school." I call to my girlfriend. It's been two months since the whole jealousy thing with Spencer. Spencer and Aria aren't a couple unfortunately, and Ezria is still together. Spencer, however, is dating Wren again, and she seems to be happy.

"Hanna, I don't feel good." Emily groaned, walking out of the bathroom still in her pajamas. She looked really pale and her cheeks were flushed. I placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning up!

"Em, babe, you're sick." I told her. She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Can I stay home?"

"Of course. Let me tell my mom that we are going to stay home." I said before grabbing my phone. Before I could even unlock my phone, Emily took the device from my hands and held it above her head so I couldn't reach it.

"No, you have to go to school. You have a Calculus test and you can't skip it."

"If I go to school, then who's going to take care of you?" I ask.

"I can take care of myself, and if I need you I'll call." Emily told me.

"No, I know how you get when you're sick. We've been together for three years Emily, I know you."

"I know you do. More than anyone else, but I also know you better than anyone. I know that you'll never make the grade up if you don't go today. I need you graduate with me so we can go to college together." Emily replied.

"I don't care about some dumb test if my girlfriend is at home sick with no one to take care of her."

"You can check on me during your free period and lunch. Plus you can call me during passing times and text me whenever you want."

"Fine, but if you're still sick tomorrow, I'm staying with you. I can't have you sick for too long." I need her healthy.

"Deal. Now go learn something. I'm going to go back to sleep." Emily said, going to lay back down in her bed. Ever since she came to stay with my mother and I, we've shared a bed, so it was a weird to see her actually laying in that bed again.

"And I'll be back here at 10 to check on you. If you need anything please call me. I'm serious. Even if it is just a Popsicle, call me." I told her, while helping her put the covers on her body.

"I will." I leaned down to kiss her when she turned her head and I caught her cheek.

"What the hell?" I asked, frustrated that I didn't have a mouthful of Emily right now.

"You can't kiss me, I'm sick." Emily whined.

"I don't care about you being sick. I need a kiss!"

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care." It was my turn to whine. She sighed and closed the distance between our lips. Even though she was sick, she still was the best kisser ever. I smiled into the kiss and was about to deepen it when she pulled away.

"That's all you get. Now go to school." She smirked. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before walking out. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. Double Date

(Remember that this story is slightly AU and some of the things are from the show and most are just my own scenarios. Oh, and Emily's shoulder isn't hurt. The only reason Social service is investigating is because of when Pam grabbed her in front of the school. Kisses –A)

Emily was standing at her locker, hoping that swim practice would be enough to relive all the stress that was going on in her family. With social services threatening her parents, they weren't exactly happy and cheerful.

Hanna was there for her every step of her hurtful process. She was constantly checking on Emily, making sure that she was okay and didn't do anything stupid.

"Hey Em, can you tell Hanna that I need to talk to her? She and I have some unfinished girl talk that needs to be addressed." Aria said as she walked up to Emily's locker.

"Unfinished girl talk?" Emily asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get her knowledge on boys so I can get close to Jake. It feels like forever since I was able to talk to a boy and now that I can, I need to freshen my skills."

"Oh, well you definitely went to the right person. Hanna knows a lot about boys."

"I know. To be gay, she sure does know the opposite sex very well." Aria chuckled.

Just as Emily was about to answer, Hanna walked up with Mona.

"Hi guys." Hanna chirped.

"Hey Han. I was just telling Emily here how we have some unfinished girl talk."

"Oh, that's right. Why don't we go get some coffee now? I have some time to kill since Em has swim practice and our date isn't until eight." Hanna suggested.

"Oh! Do you mind if I join you two? Jake and I can totally double with you guys! That way it won't be so awkward and you can help lead the conversations."

"Sounds good to me." Emily shrugged.

"Sure. I'll let you know all the detail over coffee."

"Is it okay if I come too?" Mona asked.

"Sure." Aria smiled.

"Babe, what time is swim over today?" Hanna asked her girlfriend of almost 3 and a half years.

"6. We have to prepare for the meet on Saturday."

"You have a meet on Saturday?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, against Shauna's team."

"I hope she loses."

"Me too. If we beat them, we are the champions." Emily smiled.

"That's awesome." Aria beamed.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until this meet is over. It's been stressing you out and with everything with your parents, you need as little stress as possible." Hanna pouted.

"Stop worrying so much. I'm fine." Emily half smiled.

"I don't even believe you." Aria replied. Emily sent a glare towards Aria, and Aria raised her hand in surrender before walking away, while pulling Mona, to give the couple some privacy.

"Em, you know that I care more about you than anyone else on the planet. You're going through a tough time and I want you to know that I'm here for you." Hanna whispered as she took Emily's hands in her own. She kissed all ten fingers before looking back up into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I know you are. Thank you." Emily smiled.

Hanna leaned in and captured Emily's bottom lip between hers. The couple instantly got lost in the kiss and they felt like they were the only two in the room. Aria saw them and rolled her eyes playfully. If she didn't pull them away now, they'd be there all day.

"Okay, love birds, time to break it up." Aria giggled as she pulled on Hanna's arm in an attempt to break them apart, but Hanna was having none of it. She continued to fight Aria's pulls while deepening the kiss. Aria finally huffed and gave a strong tug and Hanna's lips broke away from Emily's with a light 'pop'.

"Finally. Let's go! Em can't be late for practice." Aria said pulling Hanna along with her.

"Bye Em! I love you." Hanna called out.

"Love you too!" Emily called back before walking to the pool. She had the best girlfriend ever.

~HE~

Emily and Hanna had just arrived at the Applerose Grille for their double date with Jake and Aria. Emily was a little nervous to see how this would work, because Hanna was the best at first impressions.

"Em, why are you so tense?" Hanna asked when she looped on to Emily's arm as they walked into the restaurant.

"Because I know how you are about meeting new people. I think that Aria really likes Jake and I don't want you to scare him away. You know that you're extremely overprotective and you don't take well to new people that get close to your friends." Emily explained.

Hanna sighed and nodded. Everything Emily said was true, and there was no point in argueing with knowledge. Emily knew her better than anyone. "You're right. I'll try my best to be nice." Hanna smiled.

"Thank you." Emily smiled and placed a small kiss on Hanna's lips before pulling the door open for her.

"You're such a gentle woman." Hanna giggled.

"I try." Emily laughed back.

Instantly, they were seated by the waitress at the door. Emily let Hanna sit inside the booth, and she took the outside seat. Now, they had to wait on Aria and Jake to arrive.

"What if he's like 40? I mean, Aria has a thing for older guys and he teaches martial arts. He probably looks like Mr. Miyagi." Hanna joked.

Just then they both heard the door open and in walked Jake and Aria.

"Or he can be really hot." Hanna muttered.

"Hey guys. This is Jake." Aria greeted as she walked towards them.

"Hi." Jake replied shyly.

"Jake, this is Hanna and Emily."

Emily stood and shook Jake's hand while Hanna waved at him from her seat in the booth. Aria climbed in the booth and Jake followed after.

A young waitress walked up to them. "Hi everyone. My name is Amanda, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get everyone something to drink?"

"I'll have a water." Emily replied.

"Me too." Hanna and Aria answered at the same time. Jake chuckled at the three best friends.

"And for you, handsome?" Amanda sent, what could only be described as, bedroom eyes to him.

"I'll have an iced tea. Thank you." Jake smiled back. Aria felt the sting of jealousy as she watched her write down the orders.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." Amanda smiled and walked away.

"Wow, flirt much?" Hanna laughed as she and the others picked up their menus.

"She was just being nice." Emily defended.

"Yeah, about as nice as a porn-…" Hanna started before she was cut off by Emily.

"So Jake! I heard you were a Martial Arts teacher?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I have my own school where I give lessons and what not." Jake smiled sheepishly. He had to admit that the girls in Rosewood were beautiful. He thought Aria was insanely gorgeous when he first met her, and now to see that her best friends where just as gorgeous, he was stunned.

"That's awesome. Did you always want to be a teacher?" Emily continued.

"No, I originally wanted to be a marine. My father was a marine and I wanted to follow his footsteps."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, Emily's dad is in the army." Aria told him.

"Oh really? What's his status?"

"He's a colonel."

"That's awesome. My dad was a captain. He always told me all these amazing stories about how he was in these places that made him want to backpack across the world. I just wanted to be like him."

"So why did you decide to be a martial arts teacher instead?" Hanna asked, intrigued.

"When my father died, I was all my mom had. I didn't want her to lose me as well, so I decided that I could teach self-defense and stay safe."

"That's pretty awesome. I'm sorry to hear about your dad, though." Emily smiled sadly.

"Oh, don't be. It was a long time ago, and it helped me discover a passion I didn't know I had."

"Congrats." Emily smiled.

"So, enough about me. I want to hear about you two. Aria told me that you two have been together forever."

Emily blushed while Hanna smirked. "Yeah, it's been a while." Hanna replied.

"How long is forever? A year? 6 months?" Jake asked.

"Actually, it's been almost three and a half years." Emily chuckled.

Jake's face turned surprised. "Whoa."

"I told you, it's been forever." Aria laughed.

"How do you manage such a long relationship?"

"I guess it really helped that we were best friends first, and when we decided to take things to the next level, it was as simple as breathing. It still is. I mean, sure we still argue and we have stupid fights, but what couple doesn't?" Hanna told him.

"I think that's really amazing. Now I know what you mean, Aria." Jake turned to her. Aria blushed and shushed him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aria here, told me that you two are the people she looked up to relationship wise." Aria blushed deeper and hit her face in Jake's shoulder.

"Awe! That's so sweet." Emily beamed at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. New subject." Aria laughed.

Finally, Amanda returned with their drinks. "Okay. Here are your waters." Amanda placed a glass in front of Aria, Emily, and Hanna. "And iced tea for you." Amanda handed Jake his drink and winked at him.

"Do you all know what you want to order?"

Emily silently cursed herself. She was too busy trying to get to know the guy her best friend was crazy about, that she didn't look over her menu. Maybe they had a chicken sandwich that she would want. Before she could even open her menu, Hanna took the booklet and placed it on top of hers.

"Yes. I'll have the Chicken Caesar salad with ranch, and she wants the Applerose grilled chicken sandwich minus onions, and could you put the tomatoes on the side?" Hanna ordered as Amanda wrote it down.

Emily looked at Hanna in awe. She knew that Hanna knew her better than anyone, but that was like mind reading. Hanna even knew that she didn't want the tomatoes on the sandwich. She really loved this woman.

"Um, I'll have the Applerose burger. Can you make the meat a little well done?" Jake asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"And I'll have the veggie burger. Can you make sure that my plate gets nowhere near any seafood? I'm highly allergic." Aria ordered.

"Of course. Will that be all?" Amanda asked as she finished writing down their orders.

"Yup." Aria smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Amanda sent a gaze toward Jake before walking back to the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or is that waitress being a little strange?" Jake asked, more comfortable now.

"She's flirting with you." Hanna pointed out with a giggle.

Jake blushed. "Really? I've always been kind of oblivious to stuff like that."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious." Emily told him, taking a sip of her water.

"I bet she leaves her number on the back of your receipt." Aria challenged.

"Oh really?" Jake asked.

"Yup. Five dollars."

"You're on."

Dinner went on normally. Jake and Emily seemed to be really getting along and Aria couldn't help but feel that Emily was trying to see if he was good enough for her. Emily was the overprotective one, and Hanna was just the one that didn't deal with new people. Hanna stayed in the conversation as well. She talked to Jake about what college he went to, and what kind of parties he went to.

When their food came, Jake noticed that Hanna and Emily were more like a married couple than he originally thought. Hanna helped fix Emily's sandwich the way she liked it, and Emily made sure that Hanna was eating and not just talking. (Apparently she had the tendency to do that.)

"So, I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, but where do you two see yourselves in five years?" Jake asked the couple.

"Married." Hanna looked dreamily over at Emily.

"Really?"

"I would marry her tomorrow if I could. I totally plan on getting married young." Hanna admitted.

"That's awesome." Jake smiled.

"I'm totally going to be Emily's maid of honor." Aria beamed.

"Oh, definitely. I need your help picking out my dress."

"Wedding of the century!" Hanna cheered.

"So, any college plans?"

"I want to get into Danby more than life." Emily replied immediately.

"You're the infamous Emily Fields. My staff talks about you all the time. One of your meets was on ESPN and I watched it. You're an amazing swimmer." Jake told her.

Emily blushed. "Thank you."

"If Danby doesn't want you, then they're crazy."

"I know right?" Hanna added.

"What about you Hanna?"

"I want to go to Hollis for design. I've actually taken a few classes there over the summer. They have an excellent program."

"Hanna is the best fashionista you'll ever meet." Aria told him.

"Yup, that's me." Hanna flipped her hair. Jake laughed.

"I like your attitude. Well, if you believe you can do it, so do I."

"You know, I like you." Hanna smiled. Aria beamed and internally high fived herself. If Hanna liked him, she definitely did something right.

The rest of the night went without surprises. When they were done, Emily flagged Amanda down.

"All done?" She chirped.

"Yes."

"Okay, how should I split the check?"

"I'll get it." Jake piped up.

"What? No, I'll get it." Emily pulled out her wallet from her purse.

"No, I insist." Jake tried again.

Emily thought for a second. "How about we go half and half?" She suggested.

"Fine." Jake sighed.

"Okay. Your total is $42.34." Amanda handed them the black booklet.

Emily pulled out her half and Jake followed suit. They both placed their money in the booklet and handed it back to Amanda. Amanda made sure the money was secure before walking over to the register.

"Okay, now, when she comes back, and hands the receipt back, she's going to give it to you and it's going to have her number on it." Aria told him. Emily chuckled and placed another five dollar bill on the table followed by Hanna. Aria pulled out her purse and placed a few singles on the table.

"Okay, she got a $13 dollar tip. That's good enough, right?" Emily asked. She was very conscious about leaving a good tip, being a waitress and all.

"That should be fine. We just tipped her way over 15%." Hanna replied.

When Amanda walked back, she did just as Aria said. She handed the receipt to Jake and winked.

"Thanks for coming in! Hope you come back again soon!" Amanda chirped before walking away.

Jake turned the paper over, sure enough, seeing a number written in blue marker that read, 'Call me xox'."

"Looks like I owe you five dollars." Jake blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Aria laughed.


	7. Ulcer

One-shot

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were standing by Hanna's locker as she grabbed books from her shelf. They were just minding their business, when Mona ran up to Hanna with a panicked look on her face. "Hanna, Emily's being rushed to the hospital!"

All the color drained from Hanna's face and she dropped the books in her hand. "Wh-what? Why?"

"I don't know. She just fell on the ground and she was clutching her stomach, so they called 911 and the paramedics came and got her. She's on the way to the hospital now." Mona rushed out.

"W-well, is she okay?" Hanna was crying now.

"I really don't know. They wouldn't tell us anything." Mona frowned. Hanna instantly made her way to her car, with Aria and Spencer on her trail.

"Hanna, let me drive. You're in no state to operate a 4 thousand pound machine." Spencer tried to grab Hanna's keys out of her hands.

"No, my girlfriend is in the hospital and I don't know why. She could be dying for all I know!" Hanna shouted as she unlocked her car doors.

"All the more reason to let Spencer drive. Do you want to end up in the hospital, too?" Aria asked. Hanna stopped for a second and handed her keys to Spencer.

"Fine, but only because I want to see Emily." Hanna said before hurryingly getting into the passenger seat. Spencer and Aria climbed in the car as well, and Spencer placed the key in the ignition.

"Can you please hurry?" Hanna sighed. Her tears were falling constantly and she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Spencer pulled out of the school parking lot, and made her way to the Rosewood Hospital.

Upon arriving, Hanna jumped out the car before Spencer even got the car to fully stop. She rushed into the emergency doors and ran to the reception desk.

"I'm looking for Emily Fields?" Hanna rushed. The lady typed for a few seconds before she looked back at Hanna.

"Found her, Emily Fields. What is your direct relationship to Ms. Fields?"

"I'm her girlfriend." Hanna rushed back.

"Okay, she is being observed right now, but please take a seat in our waiting room." Spencer and Aria ran in at that time.

"Where is she?" Aria was the first to ask.

"They are checking her out right now. We have to wait." Hanna said anxiously.

"Okay, that means she's still alive." Spencer tried to lighten the mood. But Hanna glared at her and stormed to the waiting room.

There were only a few people there, but they all seemed to be calm. Not one seemed to be worried or scared, or even sad. They all seemed to be content that they were sitting in a hospital emergency room waiting area. How the hell did they manage that?

"Okay Hanna, just sit down. I'm sure the doctor will be here momentarily to tell you that Emily just fine." Aria smiled hopefully as she placed a hand on Hanna's hand. In reality, she was just as scared as Hanna was, but she had to be strong for her other best friend.

Spencer was almost unreadable. Her face was blank, but her heart was pounding and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Could the woman she loved really die before she had the chance to tell her the way she REALLY felt?

Just then, a frazzled Wayne Fields walked in. "Oh thank goodness you're here girls. What happened? Where is she?" Wayne rushed just as Hanna had before.

"We know just as much as you do." Aria replied.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We were just standing in the hallway and Mona told us she fell on the ground clutching her stomach." Aria answered. It was like Spencer and Hanna were mute.

Wayne looked over at his daughter's girlfriend. "Hanna, how are you?" Wayne asked sitting down next to the sobbing blonde.

"I don't know. I need to know what's going on." Hanna sobbed. Wayne sighed deeply and felt his eyes fill with tears.

The time that passed seemed endless. They were anxiously awaiting the news, and they felt like it would never come. Hanna continued to cry, Wayne rubbed Hanna's back as he silently sat in thought, Aria fidgeted, and Spence sat completely still.

"I heard, what's going on?" Ashley rushed in the waiting room as well.

"We don't know. She's still being observed."

"What happened?"

"Mona said she fell on the ground clutching her stomach. It could be anything." Wayne sighed. Ashley sighed heavily and made her way over to her sobbing daughter as well. She quickly sat down and pulled Hanna into a tight hug.

"She's going to be okay." Ashley whispered.

"Emily Fields?" Wren called out into the room. The five women stood and rushed over to the doctor.

"Yes? I'm her father." Wayne stood in the lead of everyone else.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kingston. Don't worry, Emily is fine." All the women let out a sigh of relief. "Your daughter seems to have accumulated a stomach ulcer."

"Wh-how?" Wayne asked.

"There are many things that can cause stomach ulcers. Spicy foods, overworking yourself, stress, and much more. Has Emily been under a substantial amount of stress lately?"

Hanna looked up. "Yeah, she's been working really hard trying to get a scholarship. She's been complaining of pain a lot."

"How long?" Wren asked.

"Maybe a week?" Hanna said, unsure.

"That's plenty of time for the ulcer to develop. We're going to have to keep her over night for some tests, but the ulcer should go away on its own. She's also going to have to stop her workouts for a while and be in a stress-free environment. One complication and she will be right back here." Wren told them.

"Should we keep her from school?" Ashley asked.

"For the first couple days." Wren nodded.

"Can we see her?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yes. She's in room 514. All the way down the hall, to the left." Wren pointed.

"Is she awake?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, she's awake and alert. She's been asking for you guys." Wren smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Kingston." Wayne said, sincerely.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just doing my job." Wren smiled before walking away.

"Hanna, would you like to see her first?" Wayne asked.

"What? No, she's your daughter. You should be able to see her." Hanna told him even though her mind and her heart was telling her that she had to see Emily now.

"Dr. Kingston just told me that she was fine. I know you're dying to see her, so you go on ahead and we'll be in there in a few minutes." Wayne smiled.

Hanna pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." Wayne hugged Hanna back. Hanna pulled away and made her way down the hall towards Emily's room.

As soon as she spotted the room that Emily was in, she barged in, eyes frantically searching for her lover. When she saw Emily on the bed looking tired, scared, and in pain her heart broke.

Hanna ran to the bed and flung her arms around Emily, pulling her close to her in a tight hug. "Thank God!" She cried.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Okay? My girlfriend was just rushed to the hospital and Mona Vanderwall told me of all people. I mean, yeah she's my best friend, but that's not something I want to hear from her." Hanna had fresh tears running down her face and she placed small kisses on Emily's forehead, neck, and cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Emily looked ashamed.

"Don't be. I'm just glad that you're okay." Hanna sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her, still racing, heart.

"Me too. I've never felt pain like that. I thought I was dying." Emily sighed as well.

"Well, you didn't and that's the important part. And if you EVER scare me like this again, I will kill you. Understood?"

Emily chuckled. "Understood." She replied and sealed it with a kiss.


	8. Emily's Jealous

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were sitting in Spencer's living room, watching another one of Spencer's murder case documentaries. Hanna and Aria were occupying themselves on their phones, and Spencer was deeply into the movie.

"Em says hi." Hanna told them after receiving a text from her girlfriend.

"When does her shift end?" Aria asked, wanting to spend some time with her. She was the one in the group that barely got her 'Emily-Time' as they liked to call it.

Hanna shrugged and turned back to her phone.

"Wow, you don't know what time her shift ends? That's new. You're usually concerned about everything in her life." Spencer said without looking away from the screen.

Though they hadn't argued in a while, Spencer still was a little hostile towards Hanna. She always had snippy comments and was always trying to get a rise out of Hanna subtly. Hanna didn't really mind though. She knew that Emily was hers and that Spencer was forever jealous.

"I don't really care. She enjoys working, and sometimes we need a break from each other, you know? She's perfect, but I'm my own person and she is hers. I love her from here to the moon and back, and I know that if I want to keep her by my side, I have to give her, her own space." Hanna explained with rolling her eyes at Spencer's comment.

"I love that you're able to say stuff like that, Hanna. Your relationship with Emily is unbelievable. You two are soul mates." Aria praised.

"Thanks. She's definitely the one for me. I just can't wait to actually marry her. I want the big house with the white picket fence and the brunette kids with the bright blue eyes. I want it all." Hanna stated dreamily and Aria sent her a megawatt smile back.

"You're such a softie."

"I know."

"Guys, I'm trying to watch something." Spencer scolded.

"It's cool. Han, you want to go to the Brew? I need some caffeine and I know you love seeing Emily in an apron."

"Emily looks good in anything, but she looks amazing in nothing at all." Hanna winked. Aria, being used to Hanna's dirtiness, just smirked and walked towards the door.

"Spence, you want anything?" Aria asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Toodles." Hanna smirked.

When they got to the Brew, they immediately noticed that it was filled with women and very flamboyant men. The pair spotted Emily and walked up to her.

"Hey Em." They greeted at the same time.

Emily turned at the familiar voices. "Hey guys, what's up?" Emily flashed her perfect smile and Hanna's heart rate picked up. Emily leaned down and placed a quick, subtle kiss on Hanna's mouth.

"Nothing. We were just bored, and I wanted some caffeine." Aria told her.

"Well, you came to the right place." Emily laughed.

"What are all these people doing here?" Hanna asked.

"They are planners for Philly's pride parade. They came here to get out of the city."

"Oh. I can't wait until the parade this year. It's gonna be epic." Hanna gushed.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun last year." Emily agreed.

"Hey! Why wasn't I invited?" Aria pouted.

"Because, you didn't have a date, and you need someone there to hold onto incase there are creeps. They really don't take no for an answer." Emily explained.

"Oh, well can I go this year?"

"Do you have a date in mind?"

"Jake!"

"You can't bring that fine piece of ass! He's going to be constantly hit on my guys thinking he's gay!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Who would I bring then?"

"You have to bring a girl and act like she's your girlfriend." Emily said.

"Well, maybe I'll bring Paige. That'll work, right?"

"Yeah. She'd be down. Plus, she thinks that you're cute, so she'd be honored to protect you." Emily giggled as she talked about her friend.

"Paige thinks I'm cute?"

"Yeah. She says that you're, and I quote, 'the most adorable, yet hot, thing on earth'."

"Wow, I had no idea." Aria cracked a smile.

Hanna looked pretty bored at this point. "I'm going to go pee." She sighed and walked to the bathroom.

Emily walked back to the counter as Aria went to find a seat. Emily became occupied with a customer and didn't notice Hanna walk out of the bathroom and be approached by a young ginger girl.

"Hey." She smiled at Hanna.

"Hi." Hanna glanced over at her and turned back to Aria.

"I noticed you over there, and I thought to myself, 'Wow, she's beautiful.' I just know you're an angel sent from heaven above." The girl flirted.

"Look…" Hanna started but was cut off.

"I'm Alyssa. What's your name?"

"I'm Hanna." Hanna sighed.

"Hello Hanna. Who is this pretty lady next to you?" Alyssa asked gesturing to Aria. Aria blushed deeply and looked away.

"This is my friend, Aria."

"Oh, so you're not dating? Cool, maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Actually, that wouldn't be okay." A voice said from behind the girl. Behind her, Emily stood with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry look on her face.

"Dude, I was talking to the pretty lady." Alyssa defended.

"Well that 'pretty lady' happens to be my girlfriend." Emily barked.

Alyssa took a second to size Emily up. Emily was almost a half a foot taller than her, and the way her muscles flexed, she could tell that she was most likely stronger than her too.

"Dude, I didn't know, but next time you should still with your girl. Especially if she's this hot." Alyssa did another once over of Hanna.

"Don't look at her that way." Emily warned.

Alyssa smirked and walked passed Emily, making sure to bump her shoulder on the way passed her. She then grabbed her belongings and she and a few other walked out of the brew.

"That was intense." Aria breathed.

"Yeah. That was something."

"Next time, could you just tell her to leave as soon as she starts talking to you? I don't want to have to actually fight someone." Emily was annoyed.

Hanna smirked and rested her head on her fist. "You were jealous."

"Duh! She was hitting on you. She even asked you out." Emily snapped.

"Awe, you know that I wouldn't have accepted. I was trying to tell her to back off, but she didn't even let me finish a sentence."

"Whatever. Next time, I'm just gonna punch them in the face."

"Deal." Hanna chuckled.


	9. Bad Dreams

"_Em, what's wrong?" Hanna asked an obviously troubled Emily as she paced Hanna's bedroom floor. _

"_I did something really bad." Emily replied as tears ran down her face. _

_Hanna's heart dropped at the sound of Emily's voice. She sounded so broken. She sat up on her knees on her bed._

"_What did you do?" Not getting an answer, Hanna sighed. "No matter what it is, I'll still love you." _

_Emily stopped pacing and turned to Hanna, looking into her deep blue eyes. "I slept with Spencer." _

_Hanna's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces at the news and her eyes filled with tears. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm so sorry!" Emily cried harder. _

"_What happened?!" Hanna demanded climbing off her bed and making the distance between her and Emily greater. _

"_I really don't know. I went over her house and we got drunk. I don't remember what happened to make me actually go through with it, but I remember everything about what happened during. When I woke up I got out of there as fast as I could. I went home and cried for hours. I didn't know how to tell you." Emily cried. _

_Hanna's face went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "Didn't know how to tell me? After you ripped my heart out by sleeping with my best friend, you didn't know how to tell me? I trusted you!" Hanna screamed. _

"_I know. I just thought you needed to know." Emily replied. _

_Hanna was silent as she dreaded asking her next question. "Do…do you have feelings for her?" _

"…_Yes. I'm in love with her." Emily answered. _

Hanna shot up from her bed gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat.

"It was a dream? Thank god." Hanna sighed as tears welled in her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. She climbed out of bed and over to her dresser where her phone was sitting. When she had it in her hand, she instantly pressed speed dial number 1.

After a few rings, a very sleepy Emily answered the phone. "Hanna?"

"Hey." Was all Hanna replied. Emily could tell Hanna was crying

"Han, it's like 4 in the morning. Is there something wrong?" Emily asked, worriedly.

"I just had a bad dream. Can I come over?" Hanna asked.

"No, I'll come to you. You don't need to be driving, or even out at this time. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, be careful. I'll see you when you get here." Hanna sniffled.

"Okay, I love you. Please stop crying." Emily begged.

"I can't. Please just get here."

Emily hung up the phone and instantly walked down stairs. There she found her dad on the computer in the living room.

"Emmy? Where are you going?" Wayne asked.

"I'm going to Hanna's. She's scared and she's probably home alone. She had a really bad dream and she called me crying." Emily explained to her father.

"Okay, be careful. Call me in the morning before school." Wayne told her not bothering saying no, knowing that Emily was fiercely overprotective of Hanna.

"I will." Emily grabbed her car keys and walked out to her car. The drive to Hanna's house was quick. Emily hopped out of the car the second it was powered off and walked quickly up to Hanna's front door. Before she could even knock on the door, Hanna threw the door open and flung herself into Emily's strong arms.

Emily hugged Hanna tightly, pressing a kiss to Hanna's bare shoulder that was exposed in the tank top she was wearing.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quietly, leading Hanna backwards into the house so she could close the door.

Hanna pulled herself away from Emily and looked up into her eyes. Emily instantly noticed the red ringed eyes and the tears that were still falling from them. It was obvious that Hanna was far from okay. Emily said nothing else, but led Hanna back up the stairs and to her room. They climbed on to the bed together and Emily pulled Hanna into her lap as she sat criss cross with her back to the headboard. Hanna was now straddling Emily's lap and her forehead was resting against Emily's.

"Can you tell me what the dream was about?"

Hanna took a moment to compose herself and let her arms drape over Emily's shoulders. "I dreamt that you and Spencer slept together and you had feelings for her. You didn't want me anymore. You wanted her." Hanna cried harder as she tried to explain.

Emily held her closer, knowing that this was one of Hanna's worst fears. She knew that Hanna was afraid of being hurt, and Emily was the only one capable of hurting her.

"It was just a dream sweetie." Emily comforted.

"Yeah, but it felt so real. It was like you really didn't love me anymore. You told me you loved her."

"You know that I have no feelings for Spencer. She is just my best friend. I love her as a friend, and maybe as a sister. That's all."

"I know! I don't know why my brain comes up with these crazy scenarios. I can't help it." Hanna explained.

"It's because, subconsciously, you think that this will become a reality."

Hanna cracked a smile. "Are you a psych now?" she giggled.

"For you, I would be." Emily answered lovingly.

"I love you." Hanna replied instantly.

"I love you too. Now, let's sleep. We have like two hours before we have to get up." Emily kissed Hanna's cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, collarbone, and finally her lips. Hanna loved when Emily smothered her in kisses and Emily was happy to oblige.

"Ugh, I hate school. I'm going to have the worst headache ever in the morning from all this crying." Hanna groaned.

"I'll be there to give you some Tylenol and a big glass of orange juice. No pulp, just like you like it." Emily smiled at her.

"You're the best girlfriend ever."

"Not a better girlfriend than you. Now, sleep. No more bad dreams." Emily kissed Hanna again.

"Deal." She said climbing off of Emily's lap.

Hanna turned onto her side and allowed Emily to spoon her. Emily's strong arms wrapped around Hanna's waist and pulled her close to her. Hanna sighed in contentment knowing that when she was wrapped in Emily's arms, the bad dreams couldn't reach her.


	10. First Time

Flashback

Hanna and Emily had just gotten back to Hanna's house after a date. They were in their sophomore year in high school and had been together for nearly six months.

"I really like the pizza there." Hanna said as she pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

"I can't believe you've never been there. It's the only pizza restaurant in Rosewood." Emily exclaimed.

"I've never really been that much of a pizza person." Hanna shrugged.

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, but you love me." Hanna smiled.

"That I do." Emily smiled back and kissed Hanna's lips.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Hanna suggested. Emily's heart beat picked up when she heard Hanna's tone.

Recently Hanna had been hinting that she wanted to make their relationship physical, and Emily was definitely ready, but she was super nervous.

"Yeah." Emily nodded. Hanna grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her upstairs.

When they arrived in Hanna's room, Hanna pulled them both onto the bed. She sat Emily down and straddled her lap.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hanna asked, her lips mere centimeters from Emily's face.

Emily didn't reply, she just kissed Hanna. Was this really about to happen?

Hanna pulled Emily closer to deepen the passionate kiss they were sharing. Her tongue brushed Emily's bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
Emily opened her mouth slightly, and allowed her girlfriend to explore her mouth. Em fell back against the bed and let Hanna fall on top of her. She reached her hands up and tugged on the back of Hanna's neck. Soon, her hands drifted down to her shoulders.  
Emily knew what she wanted - and that Hanna wanted it just as much - but that didn't stop her from asking. She pulled Hanna slightly off her and looked into the questioning blue eyes above her.

"Hanna," she started, "d-do you want to?" Hanna smiled slightly in return, and looked deeply and lovingly into Emily's brown orbs.

"Only if it's with you," she answered. She gently kissed her again and sat up, and Emily followed in suit.

Em grasped the hem of Hanna's blouse, and discarded the clothing, and quickly did the same to her jeans.

Hanna loved when Emily was like this. Ali was right when it came to her: Shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets. But it didn't stop Hanna from being just as aggressive.

"What do you say we even the score board?" She slowly - torturously slowly - unbuttoned Emily's shirt. Then slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her gym shorts, slipping them down her long, tan legs. Both girls now just knelt in a bra and panties.

Hanna leaned forward and kissed Em's collar bone, and began nibbling her earlobe. She slightly move her mouth back slightly and whispered into Emily's ear: "I love you." Emily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and a shiver run down to her spine, all down to her core, which was already wet.

Hanna continued kissing, and soon sucking on Emily's pulse. She let out a soft moan, and that seemed to satisfy Hanna, as she pulled away. For a moment the both stayed like that. Staring at each other with so much love that the whole world began to fade. All that mattered was here and now, with just the two of them.

"You sure," Emily asked again. Hanna gave out a soft giggle.

"Em, you already asked me that. Just shut up and show me how much you love me," Hanna responded jokingly.

"Eager, are we?" Emily quipped back. Hanna rolled her eyes and was caught by surprise when Emily pounced on top of her, She gently yet passionately kissed down her body, starting at her lips, to her neck, and down to her chest. She placed a kiss over her heart, feeling it pick up it's pace with each beat and kiss.

"Calm down, baby. It's just me, and I love so much, okay?" Hanna just nodded, excited and nervous at the same time.

She couldn't help but be anxious. But before she knew it, Emily was in between her legs, watching to see if Hanna was alright. When she looked down at Em she gave her a reassuring smile. Emily slowly and cautiously placed her hand on Hanna's core.

A sharp gasp escaped Hanna's lips. Emily began to circle her girlfriend's clit, who was now moaning and grunting.

She slowly slipped one finger in. "E-Em..." was all Hanna could muster out. "Shhh... it's okay, Han," she reassured as she began to slowly pump the finger in and out. Hanna moaned a bit louder. Emily leaned in and tasted the perfectness that was her girlfriend. Now, two fingers were inside her, and a tongue lapped up the juices.

"E-Emily, please... more..." Hanna muffled out. Emily slipped her tongue inside her as well, causing her to moan much louder.

Both girls knew Hanna was close to the edge, and Emily pulled her tongue out, replacing it with a 3rd finger. She pumper harder and faster, soaking up all of Hanna's moans and whimpers. Suddenly, she saw Hanna tense, and she let out a moan/scream as she released and relaxed again.

Emily bent down and drank up the rest of the liquid, nibbling and sucking a bit, too. When she was finished, she layed down next to the blonde and tenderly kissed her soft lips, allowing Hanna to taste herself. When she pulled back, they gazed into each others eyes, a shared a sweet smile.

"I love you so much," Hanna said sleepily. Emily just watched her girlfriend's eyelids flutter shut and relax, her breathing even out, assuring her she was asleep.

"I love you too," she responded. She pulled the soft blanket over the two of them, and pulled Hanna closer to her, drifting off next to her best friend.

~EH~

Wasn't that hot? I think so!

The love scene was sent to me by a very awesome writer by the name of, ninjagojay246! Thanks so much!

I hope you loved this, because I know I did. I love this couple so much! They are just so cute!

Thanks for reading!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	11. Telling Parents

**FRESHMAN YEAR**

"So you and Emily finally got together?" Ashley asked a 14 year old Hanna.

"Yeah." Hanna beamed.

"Congrats. I thought you were never going to have the courage to tell her."

"I thought so too, but today we just had a long talk and we told each other." Hanna gushed with the biggest smile on her face.

"Why didn't you invite her over for dinner?"

"Because she is telling her mom tonight, and you already know that she flipped out when she told her that she even had feelings for me."

"I know, but I think Pam has grown. She's not the person she was then."

"I hope so." Hanna muttered.

**WITH EMILY**

Pam stared blankly at her daughter, trying to process what she had just said. She and Hanna were together? Officially?

"When did this happen?" Pam asked in shock.

"This afternoon. We just talked for a while and we admitted that we loved each other." Emily replied, scared of what her mom might say.

"Emily, you're 14 years old. You don't know what love is." Pam sighed.

"I do know that love is, and I love Hanna." Emily stated firmly.

"Emily." Pam warned her of her tone.

"Mom, why can't you just believe me? Hanna and I are going to be together for a long time."

"Emily, you are going through a phase. Soon enough, you and Hanna are going to realize that you two are nothing more than just friends." Pam shrugged.

"Mom, this is who I am." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you're 14! Kids at your age barely know what pizza topping they want, let alone who they want to marry."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy, okay? I'm happy that this experiment is with someone I trust, and not some scumbag. I'm also happy that you told me, but I can't say I'm happy about this. I don't like this, Emily."

"You're going to have to except it." Emily rolled her eyes and excused herself from the dinner table. She couldn't be around her mom right now.

**IN EMILY'S ROOM**

"She didn't take it well?" Hanna asked through the phone to her girlfriend.

"She took it better than I expected, but she still didn't give me all her support."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay. We know that this is real, and I don't expect anyone else to know what's going on between us." Emily told her.

"Totally. You and I both know that I would never break up with you. Just the mere thought of not having you in my life, makes me want to break down in tears." Hanna admitted.

"I feel the same way." Emily smiled.

The room was silent for a while. Both girls were completely content just listening to each other breathe. "I really want to kiss you right now." Hanna broke the silence.

"You have no idea how badly I want that too."

"Tomorrow morning? At the bus stop?" Hanna asked.

"I'll be there, and my lips will be too."

Hanna smiled. "You're too cute."

"I know." Emily giggled. "I miss you." She sighed.

"I miss you more. I wish you could be here."

"I start drivers training soon." Emily told her. "By this time next school year, I'll be able to drive anywhere I want to go."

"Will you take me with you?" Hanna asked.

"No need, because where I want to go is where ever you are."

That sentence alone, made Hanna fall in love all over again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**WITH PAM**

"Wayne, I don't think that this is going to end well. You know how sensitive Emily is, and this is Hanna we're talking about. That child doesn't know what she wants, and she's going to break Emily's heart along the way."

"You have to let Emily grow for herself. If she gets her heart broken, she'll learn from it and grow stronger. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course, but I don't want anyone hurting my little girl intentionally."

"Hanna would never do that. They've been best friends for a while, and she cares about Emily."

"Honestly, Wayne, how long do you think this is going to last? My bet, is one week. That's all. In one week, this whole silly relationship will be over, and we're going to have to comfort her. Get ready."

"I say it'll last a hell of a lot longer than a week."

"You want to bet?"

"20 bucks says so."

"You're on." Pam said before hanging up.

Little did Pam know, she was off by a long shot.

One week turned into two. Two weeks turned into a month. One month turned to two and three months. Three months turned into a year. One year turned into two years. Two years turned to two and a half years. Finally, when three years hit, Pam got a phone call.

"Wayne?" Pam answered.

"I was just thinking. Don't you owe me $20?"

Pam smiled at the conversation they had three whole years ago. "I believe I do."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You can pay me back at their wedding."

"I don't think it's going to last that long." Pam sighed.

"You want to bet?" Wayne challenged with a smirk.

Pam looked out into the back yard where Hanna and Emily were sitting in the grass enjoying each other's company. She smiled as Hanna leaned over and captured Emily's bottom lip between her own.

"No. I think I'd lose." Pam smiled.

~~HE~~

This was requested by boonee94. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	12. Interrogation

"So, where were you two all night?" A 15 year old Spencer asked. She and Aria had spent the night watching movies and studying, and they were both confused as to where their other best friends were.

Emily and Hanna shared a look before turning back to their best friends. "We were…uh…dancing! Yeah, we were dancing." Hanna answered.

"You were dancing?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Hanna nodded. Emily looked and Hanna in disbelief before giving Spencer and Aria a small, fake smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Aria asked.

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged.

Realization hit Aria and Spencer a few seconds later, and their eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh!" Aria gushed.

Hanna and Emily blushed and looked away from their two best friends. They hadn't really expected to keep a secret for very long.

"You guys really did it?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, there's no need to be so childish." Emily scolded.

"I'm sorry, but this is huge. You two had sex!"

"How was it?" Aria asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Aria!" Emily blushed.

"What? I want to know too!" Spencer smirked.

"It was totally amazing. I have no idea why we waited that long to do that." Hanna told them.

"So, give us some details." Aria smiled.

Emily blushed harder. "Guys, this is personal."

"And we're your best friends. You can tell us anything." Aria told her.

Hanna grabbed a hold of Emily's hand and began explaining what happened that night. Aria and Spencer sat on the edge of the bed with big grins and Hanna explained. Emily made sure that Hanna didn't into to detail about anything, and she had to constantly remind her that it was a private night.

"Whoa, I didn't think Emily would be the first to take charge like that." Spencer smirked.

"I can't help it. Hanna's totally sexy."

Hanna smiled back at her girlfriend and kissed her lightly on the lips. Emily smiled back into the kiss while running her thumb over the back of Hanna's hand.

"Okay, love birds." Aria broke them apart.

"I just can't believe that you two were the first of our group to lose your virginities. I thought, for sure, Aria would've been the first."

"What? Why me?" Aria looked stunned.

"Because you're the one that likes to travel places, and there are really cute boys in other countries." Spencer explained.

"Yeah, they're cute, but most of the time, they're jerks." Aria told her.

"It's still hard to believe that Emily and Hanna were the first to have sex."

"They are the only ones in a relationship right now."

"That's true, but could be in one. Noel Kahn is totally in love with you."

"No, he's in love with the idea of me sleeping with him." Aria corrected.

"Just do it." Hanna shrugged.

"No! I do not plan on losing my virginity to Noel Kahn."

"Hanna, don't pressure her." Emily scolded.

"I'm not pressuring her, but you guys are complaining that you're still a virgin, and there are plenty of guys that are willing to take care of that."

"All the guys in Rosewood are jerks." Spencer complained.

"So, date a girl." Hanna shrugged and they all laughed.

"But seriously, congrats guys. That was a big step in your relationship, and I'm glad that you two are happy together." Aria told them.

"Me too, but please, no sex in my bed." Spencer pleaded.

Emily and Hanna chuckled. "I promise, no sex in your bed."


	13. Begging

"I just don't get why you're going out with him tonight." Emily sighed.

Hanna was on her way out for a night with Sean. After she admitted to crashing his car, they actually became friends. He was a good guy, and she loved to spend time with him. Sure, he had a huge crush on her for about three years, but after he found out that she was gay, he became her best guy friend.

"Babe, I told you. He's going to be going half way across the country for college and I won't be able to hang with him anymore. In six months, that'll all be a reality." Hanna explained.

"I get that, but why can't you go on another night? Aria and Spencer are busy." Emily pouted.

"Well, why don't you go hang out with Mona or something?"

"Really? Me, hanging out with Mona? You're crazy. Need I remind you that I almost punched her in the face a few weeks ago?"

"I get that, but maybe you two could sort out your differences. I think you two have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Well, you both like me." Hanna added with a smirk.

"No, she likes you. I'm in love with you, and I don't really like you most of the time." Emily corrected.

"Why not?" Hanna pouted.

"Because you're irritating. Like right now, for example, you're leaving me to go hang out with Sean. I'm going to be by myself all night." Emily whined.

"Honey, if you want, I can come back afterwards, and we can do something." Hanna winked.

Emily smirked back, but she immediately dropped it. "No, you don't get to be sexy when I'm mad at you."

Hanna smirked and crawled to the edge of the bed where Emily was standing. "You think I'm being sexy now? What until I show up at your window in nothing but a trench coat and 5 inch heels." Hanna stated, sitting up on her knees. In this position she was almost as tall as Emily was standing.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would." Hanna smirked. She placed her hands on Emily's torso, letting them wander all over her girlfriend's upper body. Hanna couldn't help to feel hot as she felt Emily's very toned abdominal muscles through her shirt. Emily's body was like Hanna's ultimate playground.

"Stop." Emily whimpered as she tried to keep from moaning. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit down on her bottom lip, throwing her head back at the feeling.

Hanna was really good at getting what she wanted. She was Emily's one and only weakness.

"Can I go hangout with Sean without you getting mad at me now?"

Emily's head was still thrown back slightly, but her lips were parted now. As much as she wanted to say no, Hanna's offer was too good to pass up. Emily knew she had the most beautiful/sexy woman in Rosewood, and with offers like that, she couldn't pass that opportunity.

"Maybe." Emily whimpered.

"Maybe?" Hanna smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss on Emily's collar bone that was visible in the v-neck she was wearing. "What's it going to take to make you say yes?"

"A promise." Emily answered after a minute, straightening her head to look into the crystal blue eyes of her love.

"What kind of promise?"

"One that says that you'll be outside my window in a trenchcoat, five inch heels, and nothing else." Emily smirked.

"I think I make that promise." Hanna smirked back.

"Can you make it a _pinky _promise?" Emily asked, holding out her long pinky. Hanna hooked her own pinky with Emily's and leaned forward to kiss both of them.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Hanna asked, puckering her lips. Emily leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on Hanna's lips.

"Okay, now I'm going to go get ready for my night with Sean. Are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours?" Hanna asked, climbing off of Emily's bed.

"I'll be fine, _Mom_."

"If I was your mom, I think I'd be arrested for the thing that I've done to you, and what I dream about doing to you." Hanna laughed.

"Oh? What do you dream about doing to me?" Emily asked.

"Let's just say, when we move in together, don't plan on getting any sleep for the first year or so."

Emily blushed, but managed to laugh. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright. Well, I'm off. Have fun with whatever you're going to do. I have to go listen to a jock talk about things that I don't care about." Hanna sighed.

"Have fun." Emily called after her girlfriend's retreating body.

"I'll try. Love you." Hanna called back over her shoulder.

"Love you, too." Emily shook her head, logging on to her computer to check her Twitter. She now had to find something to keep her busy for a few hours.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Emily was laying on her bed, flipping through the endless pictures Hanna had on her Facebook of the two of them. She couldn't believe how many pictures they had actually taken over the past three years.

Emily's favorite had to be Hanna's current profile picture. It was them at the only small reservoir in Rosewood from almost a week ago. Since there was no actual body of water in Rosewood, the city built a reservoir, and the local adolescents swan in it often.

In the picture, Hanna and Emily were lip locked in a passionate kiss with the lake and sunset in the background. Aria had taken it with her phone, unbeknownst to the smooching couple, and sent it to them that night. Hanna had fallen in love with the picture, and set it as her profile picture immediately.

Emily smiled at all the memories she and Hanna had, and couldn't help but fall even more in love with the blonde. Hanna was her everything, and life without her held no meaning.

Emily was broken out of her thoughts by a soft tap on her window. She knew instantly that I was Hanna, knowing that it was Hanna's favorite way to sneak into her room. Emily climbed off the bed and over to the door to lock it before walking to her huge window and pulling it open.

There Hanna stood. In a sand colored trench coat, and some black heels. Emily helped her into the room before closing the window. She then turned to the blonde that was giving her trademark smirk.

"You kept your promise." Emily smiled.

"I always do." Hanna stated before dropping the coat, revealing that she truly had nothing underneath.

Emily stepped forward and pressed their lips together, tangling her hands in Hanna's hair. Hanna's hand found their way under Emily's shirt as Emily walked them backwards toward the bed.

"Have you dreamed about this?" Emily asked between kisses.

"All the time." Hanna confirmed.


	14. Sleepover Day

Hanna moaned as Emily trailed kisses down her neck. The kisses were wet and sloppy, and that made Hanna want Emily more than she has ever wanted her. Emily reached Hanna's collar bone and she began lightly biting the smooth skin there. After she bit down, she would lick the area, and Hanna thought she was going to explode with want.

"Em." Hanna panted.

"Hmm?" Emily asked, her mouth now on Hanna's pulse point.

"More." Hanna moaned. Leaning her head to the side to give Emily more room.

Emily smirked and started sucking harder, and nipping lightly at the skin there. She knew that she was going to leave a mark, but she didn't care.

They had been sexually active since six months into their relationship. They were just sophomores then, but they didn't care. Sex was a need for them. Hanna found Emily far too sexy to not want her, and Emily thought the same for Hanna.

Now, three years later, their want never changed. They found themselves wanting each other more and more, and neither girl was complaining.

Hanna tangled her hands into Emily's hair and pulled her closer to her. Emily's thigh fell in between Hanna's legs, putting light pressure on her heated core. Hanna moaned loudly and threw her head back. Emily smirked and continued her way down Hanna's torso.

She was now at the top of Hanna's breasts. She loved Hanna's boobs. They were perfect. Not too big, and definitely not too small. Hanna was perfect.

"Take my shirt off." Hanna begged. Emily immediately complied, nearly tearing it off of her.

Emily was now in heaven. The swell of Hanna's breasts was beautiful. Emily's mouth watered at the sight.

"Please Em." Hanna whined, breaking Emily out of her daze.

Emily, once again, continued her path down Hanna's body. She placed small kisses on the top on Hanna's breasts. She then let her tongue slide down the crevice between them. Hanna moaned as Emily warm tongue ran down her chest.

Emily roamed down until she got to the bottom of Hanna's bra. She placed little kisses along the bottom of the bra, making sure to leave bite marks along the way.

"Take it off." Hanna whine again. Emily reached behind Hanna's back and easily unclasped Hanna's bra. The straps fell down Hanna's shoulders and Emily was excited to get the article of clothing off of her girlfriend.

Hanna smirked, seeing Emily's want. Emily pulled the bra off, and her face lit up.

"Like what you see?"

"I love what I see." Emily answered. She lowered herself back down to Hanna's chest and took Hanna's left nipple into her mouth. Hanna's back arched off the bed and used her hand to hold Emily in place. After a minute, Emily switched to the other breast, making sure to give it the same amount of attention.

"Em." Hanna moaned loudly.

Emily let go of Hanna's breast and made her way back up to Hanna's mouth, kissing her deeply.

Just as Emily was about to get back to work, her phone rang. Hanna and Emily broke apart, looking at the device on the nightstand.

"Don't answer it." Hanna said, pulling Emily's lips back to hers.

Emily kissed Hanna, not really caring about her phone. Who would care about a phone call when they had a hot blonde moaning, and writhing beneath them?

After a few rings, the phone went to voice mail and Emily was back on a mission to make Hanna feel good. She went back down to Hanna's torso, making sure to kiss the marks she left on Hanna's creamy skin.

Once she reached Hanna's stomach, she licked a path down to the hemline of Hanna's shorts. She nipped along the hemline, making sure to let her tongue dip down past the line every few seconds.

"Emily, stop teasing."

Emily smirked, knowing that Hanna hated to be teased, but she loved teasing Hanna. She would surely pay for this later, but she really didn't care at this moment.

Emily began shimmying Hanna's shorts down her legs, placing kisses on the creamy thighs that Hanna possessed. Just as the shorts left Hanna's legs, Emily connected their lips.

"Em, please." Hanna begged. Emily started her trail back down Emily's body and her phone ran once again.

"Damn it." Emily groaned.

"Don't answer it." Hanna panted.

"It could be an emergency." Emily grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID to see that Aria was calling.

"It's Aria."

"Don't answer." Hanna whined.

"What if it's an emergency?" Emily asked. Hanna rolled her eyes, but she knew that Emily was right.

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone.

"Hey, Spence and I are outside. It's freezing and your front door is locked."

"They're outside." Emily mouthed to Hanna. Hanna rolled out from underneath Emily and slid her clothes back on.

"Okay, we'll be down in a second." Emily said before hanging up. She and Hanna walked down stairs to the front door. Emily unlocked it before pulling it open, revealing her two best friends.

"Hey." Aria smiled as she and Spencer walked in. Aria's nose was red and Emily could tell that it was a little cold outside.

Spencer studied the couple. She noticed that both girl's hair was tousled and their lips swollen. Hanna had bite marks down her neck and hickeys along the neck like of her t-shirt.

"Did we interrupt something?"

"You didn't just interrupt something, you totally cockblocked me." Hanna said in irritation.

"Sorry, but it's our sleepover day." Aria stated, not really caring that Hanna was annoyed.

The four girls walked over to the living room, setting down their purses. Hanna sat down on the couch, and Emily laid her chin down on Hanna's lap, wrapping her arms around Hanna's waist so that it almost looked like a hug. Emily's lips were right at Hanna's stomach and Hanna's fingers ran through Emily's hair.

After the movie was over, the four girls were sitting in the living room talking.

"Em, where is your mom?" Aria asked.

"She's out with a colleague."

"A guy?" Spencer's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, so? They've actually been going out a lot lately. He's like her only friend."

"You don't think this guy is trying to put the moves on your mom, do you?"

"No. He's really sweet. He came over for dinner last night."

"He was here?" Hanna asked, instantly intrigued.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to."

"Some strange guy that I don't know was here. What if he was a psycho?" Hanna asked her girlfriend.

"Hanna, you're being paranoid." Aria warned.

"Well, she has a point. Emily doesn't look like a twelve year old girl. I mean, half the male teachers in school have checked her out." Spencer stated.

"Em, please be careful." Hanna begged. "I don't trust anyone when it comes to your safety."

"I will be, don't worry. Thank you for the concern." Emily smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Of course."


	15. Weekend Fun

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Aria asked Hanna and Emily who were sitting across the lunch table from she and Spencer.

"We have a little get together." Emily answered.

"That's this weekend?" Hanna groaned.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked her pouting girlfriend.

"Because this weekend I wanted to go to the carnival."

"We can all go on Sunday." Emily suggested.

"Totally. I'm free." Spencer told them.

"Yeah, me too." Aria added.

"Alright, Sunday it is." Hanna smiled.

"Now, back to this get together." Spencer digressed.

"Yeah, why weren't we invited?" Aria questioned.

Hanna sighed. "It's more of a family/lesbian get together."

"What?" Spencer laughed.

"Well, Emily's cousin, Santana, is coming and she's bringing her girlfriend Brittany, which happens to be my cousin, Beca's girlfriend's sister." Hanna explained.

"Wait, what?" Aria asked.

"My cousin Santana, is dating a girl named Brittany. Brittany is sisters with Chloe, Hanna's cousin, Beca's, girlfriend."

"Oh." Aria and Spencer said in unison.

"Yeah, so we are having a game night. A little dance dance revolution, and maybe some guitar hero." Emily told them.

"Santana, Beca, and Chloe are not allowed to be singers on Guitar Hero, and Brittany is not allowed to play Dance Dance Revolution." Hanna said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Because Santana is in Glee club, and they just won nationals. Beca and Chloe are both part of a acapella singing group that just won the championship, and Brittany has been a champion dancer since she was at least three."

"Yeah, they're all really talented." Emily smiled.

"Why haven't we met them yet?"

"Because Beca and Chloe live in California, and Santana and Brittany live in Ohio."

"I thought you said that Chloe and Brittany were sisters?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "How come they live on opposite sides of the country?"

"Because Chloe is in college." Emily told her.

"Oh. Well, that sounds like fun. Do you guys do this a lot?"

"Not really. Once every couple months."

"Why are we just now hearing about them?"

"Because every time they come here, you two have things to do." Hanna replied.

"Yeah, like last time, Aria was doing her college art class orientation, and you were in Philly with Melissa." Emily told them.

"Plus, I didn't think you guys would want to hang out with a bunch of lesbians."

"Why wouldn't we?" Spencer laughed.

"Lesbians are weird." Hanna giggled.

"That they are." Emily agreed with a chuckle.

The bell rang and the foursome went their separate ways. Hanna and Emily shared a kiss before walking to their respectable classrooms.

THE NEXT NIGHT IN EMILY'S BASEMENT

"Hey, Emmy, you gots any booze? I wants to gets my mack on." Santana called out to her cousin.

"No, my mother doesn't drink." Emily replied, setting up the Wii to the full entertainment center that was in her basement.

"Auntie Pam sucks." Santana sighed.

"Emmy, do you have a kitty?" Brittany pouted.

"No. Why?"

"Lord Tubbington wanted me to ask so he can have a friend here."

"Is he here?"

"No, but we have a Skype session tonight."

"Great." Santana sighed.

"Em, where are the remotes?" Beca asked.

"Hanna has them."

"Where are Hanna and Chloe?" Santana asked.

"They went to get some drinks."

As if on cue, Hanna and Beca walked downstairs with hands full of water bottles. Emily and Hanna made eye contact, and Hanna winked back at her girlfriend.

"So, what game are we playing first?"

"Dance Dance revolution!" Brittany cheered.

"I second that." Chloe added.

"No, that's not fair. You two would beat everyone." Beca said.

"Yeah." Santana agreed.

"Don't be such babies." Brittany told her girlfriend and Beca.

"I'm not being a baby, I just feel like losing constantly." Santana told her.

"Santana, you're a great dancer." Hanna said to the Latina.

"Totally. You have that Latin feel." Emily smile at her cousin.

"I know, but unless there's a samba on this game, I don't think it would matter much."

"You're right." Chloe noted sadly.

"We can always play Guitar Hero World Tour. I'm a beast at drums." Beca said.

"Let's do it." Emily smiled and slipped the disk in the consol.

"Who's going to be the two guitars?"

"I call lead guitar!" Emily called.

"Fine, I'll be bass." Santana sighed.

"Brittany, Chloe, you guys can sing together."

"Hanna what are you going to do?"

"Sit here and look pretty, duh." Hanna replied. She walked over and sat close to Emily, making sure that their thighs were touching.

"Okay, choose a song." Emily said when the song menu came up.

"Sabotage." Beca immediately answered.

"No, I can't sing that song." Chloe pouted at her girlfriend.

"I like that song." Beca whined back. She was total wuss for Chloe, and Hanna made a whipped noise at the older couple.

"Shut up, miss silver promise ring." Beca barked.

"What? I'm gonna marry her." Hanna defended.

"Not if you piss me off, home girl." Santana said.

"San." Emily warned.

"Don't be a meanie." Brittany finished for Emily.

"I'm just saying, if you make me mad, I'll make sure you don't marry my baby cousin. I like you, Hanna. Don't give me a reason not to." Santana warned.

"Back off my cousin." Beca scowled.

"Beca, mind your business." Chloe scolded.

"Guys! Let's calm down." Emily chuckled at the sudden hostility in the room.

"Yeah, let's play!" Brittany cheered. She grabbed the microphone and did a little dance in excitement.

After their game, Emily, Brittany, and Chloe decided to head up stairs to make something to eat. Hanna, Santana, and Beca were all left downstairs, which was never a good idea.

Hanna sat on the far side of the couch, hoping that Santana didn't start grilling her about Emily again, and Beca sat in the middle of the two making a new track on her laptop.

"So, how did you learn to do that?" Hanna asked the DJ.

"uh, well, it just came to me. Honestly, I've always been able to do this, and now it has become my life." Beca shrugged.

"I bet that used to get you laid." Santana smirked.

"Eh, not really. I wasn't one to socialize much." Beca smirked back.

"I bet it gets you laid now, though." Hanna decided to join in on the group smirk.

"Hell yeah. Chloe loves it. You should know. How much do you love when Britt dances for you?"

"Holy hell, she's amazing. I don't even have to go to the strip club to get a lap dance. Hers are better and their free."

"How long have you two been together? Em says that you practically grew up together." Hanna asked.

"Practically? We did. Our moms are best friends and we've spent every day together since birth. She was my first everything. I love her more than anything."

"That must be awesome." Hanna smiled genuinely.

"Like you wouldn't know. You and Emily have been together forever. Britt and I have only been official for almost two years. For you and Emily to be on three and a half years is amazing."

"Yeah it is." Beca agreed. "What's the sex like? I mean, she's an athlete, so I bet she must have amazing stamina."

"She does. She a maniac in bed." Hanna's smirk returned.

"Oh? My little cousin is a freak in the sheets? I'm so proud." Santana laughed.

"I can only imagine Brittany. She's a dancer. She must be flexible."

"Oh she is." Santana practically moaned.

"You lucky bastard." Hanna laughed.

"We're all lucky. We have some very amazing women up there." Beca told them.

"Cheers to that." Hanna smiled and they clinked their water bottles together.

UPSTAIRS WITH THE OTHERS

"So, Emily, I heard that your three year and seven month anniversary is coming up." Chloe beamed as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Yeah. We don't celebrate the single months though. Only the full year." Emily told her. She was cutting up the bread that she was going to spread the garlic sauce over.

"I can't wait until mine and Beca's relationship gets that far. We haven't even been dating a whole year yet."

"How long has it been?" Brittany asked from her place at the island. She had already finished the job that she was assigned which was putting the noodles on to boil. Now, Chloe was watching them.

"It's been eleven months and three weeks."

"You're almost there." Emily smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, almost, but not quite."

"Do you see yourself marrying her?"

"Most definitely. She's amazing. She may not show it, but she's so sweet and sensitive. She's so caring." Chloe gushed.

"Aw, you're in love." Emily cooed.

"I am. You two are so lucky. You're in love with your best friends that you've known your whole lives and your relationships are so precious and strong. It's unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"Sanny and I are just so used to each other. It's like breathing." Brittany shrugged.

"Same with Hanna. We don't really have to do much. I mean, yes we have arguments. We argue a lot actually, but it's all over little things. We don't have to go out or buy each other diamonds. We really love to be together. Even if it with our other friends."

"I just love that." Chloe admitted.

"You have that. I see the way Beca looks at you. She loves you." Emily reassured.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The three women went about cooking until dinner was ready. Emily walked to the stairs and called down stairs to their girlfriends. Beca was the first one up the stairs, and she made a beeline to the table. Santana walked up after her, and Hanna followed. Hanna walked over to Emily and leaned down to kiss her sitting girlfriend.

"Thanks for dinner." She whispered in Emily's ear.

"You're very welcome." Emily whispered back.

The other two couples watch the exchange with smiles. They had to do this more often.

~HEBCSB~

So, this was a prompt from destinysoccerplayer! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please review! They make my day!

Also, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!

REVIEW

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	16. Everyone Leaves

"No, Emily!" Hanna shouted.

"Hanna, you're being unreasonable." Emily tried.

"I'm being unreasonable? You're the one that wants to go frolicking around with a girl that tried to drown you and now says that she loves you. In what world did you think that I would be okay with this?" Hanna argued.

"I didn't know that I had to ask for your permission!" Emily defended.

"You don't have to ask for my permission, but you could've at least talked to me about it." Hanna snapped back.

"Talked to you about what? Hanging out with another person? It's not like we're discussing –A here. I was just hanging out with her."

"With Paige McCullers? Wasn't there a time where we all thought she was –A? What makes you think she's off the hook? She is still shady, Emily."

"We just went to the Brew and talked about Olympic swimmers. What's so wrong with that?"

"That's a date!" Hanna shouted.

Emily's brain finally clicked. Hanna was jealous.

"You're jealous? Of Paige?"

Hanna froze. Was she jealous? She thought she was trying to protect Emily, but maybe she was a little jealous. Emily was her everything. She couldn't bear to think about Emily with anyone else.

"Maybe." Hanna admitted.

"Hanna, we've been through this a million times. I'm not leaving you." Emily said in annoyance.

"EVERYONE SAYS THAT!" Hanna shouted, making Emily jump. "EVERYONE SAYS THAT THEY WON'T LEAVE, BUT THEY DO!"

"Hanna, what-." Emily began, but was cut off when Hanna started sobbing.

"My dad told me that he would never leave, but he did! I loved my dad more than anything! He was my everything, and he left!"

"Hanna, is that what you're so afraid of?" When Hanna didn't answer, Emily knew that it was true.

"You think I'm going to leave you like your dad did?" Emily walked a little closer to her girlfriend.

Hanna shrugged. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Hanna, you're never going to lose me. I've been in love with you since the 6th grade. I will never leave you." Emily said sincerely.

"You pinky promise?" Hanna stuck out her pinky. Emily immediately locked it with hers.

"I pinky promise."

~HE~

"I'm really surprised that you let Emily go out with Paige." Ashley commented later that night at dinner.

"Why is that surprising?" Hanna asked.

"I just know that you're the jealous type. I mean, when Maya was here, you nearly killed the poor girl."

"Thank goodness she was sent to True North. I thought I was going to have to strangle her."

"See? You get jealous easily, and this Paige girl is all over Emily."

"I trust her." Hanna shrugged. Just then her phone rang and she picked it up on the second ring.

"Hey…Okay, thanks." Hanna hung up less than a minute later.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked.

"Caleb."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Ashley sent Hanna look. "Okay, he was just telling me that he hacked into Paige's phone. That bitch has three hearts after Emily's name in her phone."

"You trust her?"

"Hey, I said I trusted Emily. I don't trust that bitch Paige. She's hiding something."

"Hanna, language please."

"Sorry."

Ashley couldn't help but to shake her head and laugh at her daughter. She was really something else.

~HE~

So, I hope you liked this. I'm sorry that it's so short. I just wanted some more drama. I promise that they'll be more arguments, because I feel like they make the relationship more realistic. Every couple argues.

If you want, send me some prompts and I'll do my best to write what you want!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


End file.
